Yes, My lady Jane
by Bom-Tokki
Summary: The son of the devil, Mammon, grants a couple their need for a child but little did they know that their world would turn upside down. 21 years later the child is guided by her guardian cat from hell to Noah's ark for a bigger purpose than what it appears to be "He is ancient and immeasurably powerful, your highness. You will be advised to be on your guard when he arrives".
1. Jane Bourbon

│ │- **Chapter 1 -** │ │

" **_Jane Bourbon"_**

On a dark night, precisely at midnight, somewhere in England in a small mansion was a child being given birth to. On this very night, the shadows had grown darker and the night colder. The rain smattered against the mansions windows at a livid rate, almost intentionally. Screams of strains were heard in the mansions bedroom chamber.

A couple in their mid-thirties re-located themselves in this small mansion two days ago just for the birth, along with two maids and one fortune teller. The old female fortune teller was unfortunately an undercover witch unbeknownst to the couple.

"I can't… ugh.. It hurts" The woman had cried. She had been lying down on the master bed exhausted, pale and covered in sweat from top to bottom. Every inch of her body was strained because of the then on-going birth.

"I can see the head! Just a little bit more my lady" The female maid had said "Noreen, bring clean towels! Hurry!" she had said sharp to the second female maid who ran out from the room immediately.  
"Charlotte, our child is almost here" The male had held his wife's hand tight in his.

"It hurts, Antoine" Charlotte cried in pain.

"Endure it for just a bit more" Antoine had tried to encourage her "The baby is the miracle we have been waiting for, love".

"I c-can't, I'll die!" Charlotte had cried and refused to.

"Don't you dare stop giving birth to _his_ spawn, woman!" The fortune teller had raised her hoarse voice in anger at Charlotte "You both knew the consequences when you two desperate fools came to me!"

A sudden big flash of red thunder appeared at the big window beside them. The sound that followed the disappearance of the red flash had been horrifying. Almost as if the entire ground under them had crumbled into pieces and was sucking them in. The maid and the couple had looked at the big window in utter shock for they had yet to realize what they had brought upon them.

"You have angered my great lord Mammon" The witch had said in anger "Give birth to his spawn immediately before all of us nearby are doomed as well!"

"A-Antoine" Charlotte had looked worried and pale-faced at her husband who had suddenly become very silent. He was almost unreachable, and his hands shook slight. A sudden pain had struck Charlotte's abdominal area which made her wail in pain.

"Breathe, my lady!" The maid had said tensed up "Push!"

The witch and Antoine had not broken their eye-contact with each other. His eyes revealed horror and hers mocking. She had raised up her bony hands up and started praying in Latin:

" _Videt_! (He sees), _non audit_! (He hears), _quasi clavi in alis suis_ (his wings are like spikes), _regni eius non est iustum_ ; (his reign is unjust) …"

"My lady, push!" The maid had said again and Charlotte had pushed harder than ever before. The bedroom had been filled with a dark smoke coming directly from the old fortune teller's aura. Antoine had tried to look away from her but his body was still and didn't listen to him anymore. He watched the old lady horrified. The second maid arrived with warm and clean towels in a hurry.

"… _absoluta eius_ (his orders are absolute) _et_ (and) _Vae qui semel aeternum_ contra (those who go against him once are doomed)" The witch said and pointed at Charlotte. The black shadows made a swirl around the fortune teller's index finger and then lunged straight at Charlotte.

A baby's first scream had filled the room and another red thunder appeared however, there had been no sound heard after its disappearance.

"It's a beautiful miss, my lady & my lord Bourbon" The first maid cheered but stopped immediately when she saw the lifeless Charlotte. Lady Bourbon's flesh had sunk into her body, as if she had been mummified and soon horrified screams filled the room once again.

The very next day, the child had been put in a basket and abandoned in front of an orphanage with a note. The note had her name on it only: " **Jane Bourbon** ".

 **(The story continues in the Noah's ark circus)**

The sun was about to set for the day. The last sunrays were shining through behind the green hills and several carriages packed with various supplies and necessities were on its way to London. Jane Bourbon was sitting inside one carriage together with her grey cat named Luna, the bearded lady and Jumbo. Jumbo was taking a nap before the next stop and the beard lady was tending to her beard, oiling the roots and combing it neatly. There wasn't much talking because Jane didn't know them that well yet. She had joined them on their latest tour in the last city because of her extraordinary acrobatic skills that Joker had praised so highly of. He had named her stage name for "Elastica" because of her agility.

Joining the line of acrobatic was Jane's new profession. She had been thrown out from the orphanage at age 18 and had from then on worked with anything that would keep her fed at least. She had worked as a maid for an old couple outside of London around age 19 and when they had passed away, she had found herself in Noah's ark circus by the guide of Luna. Time had undoubtedly passed fast because she was presently 21 years old.

The carriage slowed down and stopped. They had stopped again so that everyone could stretch and use the restroom in the restaurant that they had stopped beside.

"Jumbo, wake up" The bearded lady said and stood up from her seat "You said that you needed to use the restroom before"

"Finally, we stopped" Jumbo yawned and stretched light "Let's go, Elastica"

"I'm okay. I want to sleep instead" Jane replied to Jumbo. The bearded lady left the carriage first and was greeted by the other members of the ark.

"You sure?" Jumbo asked

"Positive"

"Alright then" he said and walked down from the carriage as well. He closed the carriage door behind him and when Jane heard the footsteps leave, she felt even more comfortable and relaxed than before. They were all generous, but she was the one who was feeling stiff and somehow alerted around them. It was in her nature to be alerted in her surroundings but especially new places such as the ark.

"Your highness, are you certain that you do not want anything to eat at least?"

"I'm good, Luna." Jane looked at her guardian cat "I just need some sleep"

"Are you still down about the late Goldberg couple?" Luna asked

"That too but also about everything else" Jane sighed "I'm pondering about when the day will be where I will truly belong someplace instead of changing locations on and on again – It's tiresome".

Luna jumped on the small side-table beside the carriage window and sat down on it, in front of Jane. She wanted to form eye-contact with her owner. Her emerald coloured eyes analysed Jane's face who looked clueless back at her. Truth be told, Luna had felt something, she had been pondering about whether telling Jane when it was time or at once. However, after seeing Jane in such a gloomy state, Luna decided to reveal what she had felt to Jane.

"Your highness, I'd like to think that they days of wandering will soon come to an end" Luna said, and her eyes were filled with a secretive hint "Very soon"

"Did you perhaps see or feel anything again?" Jane raised a curious eyebrow at Luna.  
"I have been feeling this feeling ever since we joined the ark" Luna said and didn't break eye-contact with Jane "Our days of wandering alone are outnumbered because a black shadow will be coming to us soon"

"A black shadow?"

"A demon, your highness"

"H-hold on for a second, Luna "Jane stuttered reluctantly and was almost sucked out of breath. For a demon to come to them predestined only one thing and one thing only. Jane had been patiently waiting for the day ever since Luna had told her about it. However, Jane suddenly felt like she wasn't ready at all and suddenly felt quite nervous.

"He is ancient and immeasurably powerful, your highness" Luna said, and the tone of her voice changed to a more serious one "You will be advised to be on your guard when he arrives"

"L-Luna, stop frightening me!"

││ 1 Day later ││

" Sebastian, we shall leave for London the first thing tomorrow" Ciel said to his butler "By the commands of the queen, there is a circus in town that requires to be paid a visit"

"Certainly, my lord"

 **I do not own Kuroshitsuji, I only own Jane, Luna, Charlotte, Antoine, the two maids, the witch and the Goldberg couple.** **Hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter!**

 **P.S Mammon is written in the bible, he is the 'god' of greed. In the case of the Bourbon couple, their greed for another child is what eventually ruined them (and also because Charlotte refused to give birth to _his_ spawn at the end).**

 **/ Bom-Tokki**


	2. Chapter 2

│ │- **Chapter 2 -** │ │

" _**Sebastian Michaelis "**_

The next day, Jane had been occupied with helping the others set up different tents, stalls and moving supplies to where it was required. Jane was finally permitted some time off and was stretching in her own tent for her solo performance. Jane didn't know what to perform when it was time for her act. Joker had basically told her that because she had attended their crew in such a short notice, she would just use whatever tools was placed for her in the main ark tent. Jane felt like the single reason as to why Joker was so laidback with her was because of her skills (she was only taking advantage of her demonic powers).

The previous night had passed slow because Jane couldn't properly fall asleep. She would toss and turn but sleep never came to her. She had thought that it might be because of the change of environment but that wasn't completely true. It was mainly because of what Luna had told her. Was today perhaps the day Jane would meet that demon? Truth be told, Jane felt like she was ready but the nervousness of it all blocked everything else she was feeling.

The sole reason she was created by Mammon was to meet that demon and stand by his side. She had been prepared by Luna for the day ever since she could say her first words and walk her first steps. Becoming his mate, pleasing him and in turn she would receive healing and become better again. It was the only thing Jane knew in her life that would bring her stability and peace. There didn't need to be love between them although if it did then that would be an extra bonus.

Her grey cat entered the tent with elegant steps that would have anybody believe she was looking down on their existence (which was true). Luna saw herself as above everyone else except for the devil, the seven and their spawns. Luna held herself in a pompous manner and made sure to express it to those who tried to pet her and search for her affection by ignoring them.

"Your royal highness" Luna bowed slight with her head "I have spoken with the servants from hell". Jane looked alarmed at her and stopped stretching. Luna hadn't been in contact with hell for a very long time.

"What did you tell them?"

"The servants are jealous and eagerly waiting however, they couldn't reach his highness Mammon" Luna replied, "I have no doubt that the news will reach him soon enough"

"I don't need for him to know, Luna!" Jane said irritated "He hasn't even _tried_ to reach out for me once. I can handle this on my own!"

"Might I retell you once again that he is far busier than to meet and greet his hundreds of spawns" Luna said with an off-telling tone at Jane "that particular task has been left for us servants and I am humbled to be handed over such duty. Do not disrespect Lord Mammon!".

Jane sighed tired, she didn't want to talk about it anymore nor argue with Luna and sat down on a plastic stool feeling weary of everything already. Whenever she and Luna started an argument neither of them wanted to lose thus their quarrel could go on for hours. She felt anxious that the underworld knew about it. Jane was sure that the news would spread out to the other kingdoms in hell fast. Jane was worried about Mammon interfering with everything and destroying the peace and stability that Jane wanted to create for herself.

"You are half human and have been raised in this human earth" Luna said and sat down in front of Jane "You do not know about the authentic ways of a demon because you are more in touch with your human part"

"All demons cannot be bad, right?" Jane asked, and her voice dropped a small hint of hope in her last word. She had not met a single demon in her life. If there were any nearby, Luna would immediately be alerted and guide Jane away from that area in fear of her safety.

"Far more than you know, your highness" Luna's eyes glowed dark and her smile eerie "The suffering of others delights demons and makes us servants placed in their service yearn more for their affection. Watching them tear the prey's flesh apart bit by bit, the blood sprinkle out in all directions and then proceeding on with the ritual of devouring their souls makes us worship them. Ah, it's been so long since I saw such beautiful view."

"Gee Luna, I didn't know you were into being kinky" Jane suddenly said. Because Luna always was restraining her true feelings, Jane had almost forgot that she yearns for such things from Jane. However, Jane wouldn't do such thing and Luna knew that very well although she had secretly not given up on her yet.

"K-Kinky?" Luna's eyes widened in shock of the statement from her owner. She had not expected the outcome of their conversation to suddenly become so perverted. All she had done was to innocently describe the feeling about how it feels like to rip a human apart and eat their souls.

"You do have a perverted side of you underneath that pompous behaviour, I see" Jane stood up and smirked at Luna's shocked face "We should find someone that will satisfy your needs as soon as possible. Would one demon cat from hell do or maybe two?"

"Outrageous! Scandalous!" Luna said shocked and tried to gather herself up from the attitude change of her owner. Jane couldn't keep the façade on for any longer and erupted in laughter. Fooling around with Luna was fun mainly because of her reactions but. Jane felt like Luna sometimes needed to relax and enjoy the moment.

"I suggest you change into your acrobatic attire a-at once!" Luna stuttered unwillingly and turned around to leave "I shall go and have a look around!"

* * *

Luna exit the tent and walked away from Jane's tent with her senses on high alert. The staff's tents were tightly scattered beside each other. The ark had been filled with people from the outside. Children were eating cotton candy, couples were playing games in different stalls and people were buying souvenirs.

Luna decided to not wander far away because she wanted to be close-by Jane's location. It was a given that the servant animal that was put under one demon had a binding link. A link that could make the servant animal sense when the owner was in danger or sense the danger even before it reached the owner.

"My, what a beauty"

Luna's senses started to alarm all around her. She smelled and felt a heavy demonic presence behind her and slowly turned around looking at the two presences shocked. Her eyes met with the one who reeked of demonic essence. He was the demon that Jane was going to become one with. Luna didn't know why her senses had not alerted her quickly enough. Could it relate to him hiding his demonic presence in such brilliance because of him being ancient? She couldn't do anything else before he picked her up and rubbed her gently behind the ears.

"Walking with such elegance" Sebastian adored Luna and smiled slight at her "Such grace I've never laid my eyes on before. Ah, you know that you are beauty to behold, now don't you? Such self-confidence"  
"Sebastian! Get that cat away before my allergies start reacting up again" Ciel said and covered for his nose with his handkerchief.

Luna couldn't afford to stay for long because in one way or another, he would know that she wasn't a human cat for real. She hissed at him and scratched his face with her claws but there was no big reaction from him. He almost looked like he enjoyed being scratched by her. Luna managed to get away from him and was without sight within seconds.

"Enough" Ciel said irritated and turned his heel around walking away "We have work to do"  
"I've never seen a cat who brings herself in such manner as her" Sebastian said admiring and followed after Ciel "May I ask for permission to bring her back to the manor?"

"Don't ask questions that you already know the answer of"

* * *

Jane had finished changing into her acrobatic attire by the help of Doll. It was a full bodysuit. The arms were opened all the way up to her shoulders. The right half of her acrobatic bodysuit was coloured black and the left side was red. From her waist to below was a short and green tulle skirt placed. Her hair was tied up in a round bun and was almost showered by coloured glitter. Doll had finished Jane's light acrobatic make-up as well.

"Show time! Gather up in the ark tent immediately" Jumbo was heard saying out loud from outside. Luna ran in to the tent a couple of seconds later looking tensed up. Jane immediately knew that something was up but couldn't do much with Doll being there with them.

"I guess it's time to go, Elastica" Doll smiled "We should catch up to the others"

"You go first, Doll. I need to feed my cat first"

"Alright but you need to hurry" Doll nodded and walked out from the tent. Jane turned around and looked at the startled Luna. She was about to ask what was wrong when Luna herself started to talk.

"I saw the ancient demon" Luna said, "He's here, your highness". Jane gasped shocked and had the same look on her face as Luna.

"He must have not sensed me being a servant animal from the underworld because he picked me up and started to rub me behind the ears" Luna said and shook her head light to gather herself up "I didn't even sense him until the last second, your highness. I fear that he is stronger than what we had ever imagined"

Suddenly there were footsteps heard from outside of the. There was a tall shadow in front of her tent entrance. Luna and Jane looked at the entrance tensed up. Jumbo entered the tent and spotted the startled Jane.

"Elastica, what are you doing here? "Jumbo shook his head "Hurry up at once"

"Of course. I'm sorry" Jane said and was relieved that he had not heard their conversation but also because he wasn't _the_ demon. Jane felt like a hot mess already. Jane glanced at Luna one last time before she and Jumbo exit the tent together.

* * *

Jane was waiting with Wendy, Peter, Snake, Beast, Dagger, and Jumbo behind the scenes until Joker had finished his greetings with the crowd. Jane felt a clump form in the core of her stomach because she didn't know what to do out there and she feared of embarrassing herself in front of everybody. On top of it all, her supposed mate was probably sitting among the crowd watching.

"Elastica!" Doll ran up to her, looking almost sweaty already and exhaled tired.

"What's wrong?" Jane asked worried. The others looked curiously at them.

"Doll, why are you late!?" Beast scolded her "Joker is about to finalize his greetings with the crowd"

"I needed to use the loo a quickie" Doll explained to Beast and focused back on Jane again.

"I forgot to tell you this earlier. I was told by Joker to tell you that, you will only perform one extreme act tonight" Doll explained "You will walk on a tightwire upside down with your eyes covered and uh, I'm so sorry to say this but to make an impact among to the people outside, we need to put some flames under you"

"What?!" The rest said in unison shocked. Jane didn't mind it because she knew that she could handle it but needed to pretend that she too was caught off-guard by the others.

"Flames under?" Jane repeated the last words and pretended to look shocked. Doll looked very sorry at her.

"I'm so sorry but it wasn't my idea" Doll apologized and was feeling very guilty for something she didn't decide on.

"We need to go now! Joker is indirectly calling for us "Jumbo said and without a second thought everybody hurried towards the centre of the ark tent.

"Tonight, you'll see performances to stun and amaze'ee!" Joker said out loud for the crowd to her. Everybody took their original spots beside each other in a straight horizontal line, with Joker in the middle. Jane stood beside Snake and reminded herself to never do that again because snakes were her least favourite animal. They frightened her. The lights shone and revealed them all. The crowd clapped and looked at each and one of them amazed.

"And now, with a great broze from our fire-breathing Jumbo, the show of the century begins!" Joker finalized, and they all scattered away once again. Jane was backstage with the others except for Jumbo who was performing his act.

"Ah, Jane" Joker waved light at her and walked towards her "did Doll inform you about the sudden change of act for you?"

"Yes, she did" Jane replied, "I just wish I had been notified earlier so that I could practice more and prepare myself mentally" she made up an explanation to seem more normal.

"Joker, you need to cancel this" Beast butted in and hurried to them

"I don't think that decision is up to 'ee" Joker said sharp to Beast who suddenly looked very hurt by the change of his tone "Are you ready Jane? You're up after Jumbo or do you want to do it after Beast?"

"I'll do it after Jumbo" Jane nodded, and Joker's features lightened up again.

"Marvellous, Jane. I knew that 'ee was a skilled addition to the family" Joker said, "excuse me then ladies" he turned around and walked away to the others, leaving the slight hurt Beast behind. Jane noticed her sad eyes look at Joker walking away without a second thought. Anyone could see that she had a thing for Joker.

"Thank you for your consideration"

Beast woke up from her thoughts and looked back at Jane who had a thankful smile on her lips. Jane was a new addition to the family and was supposed to be treated as such even though they all barely knew her. All they knew was that she came from nothing and needed somewhere to make a living and that was it. She had come from nothing just like them and they had reached out a helping hand.

"It was nothing" Beast sighed "I need to tend to Betty. I'll see you later, Elastica"

"Sure thing" Jane smiled and watched Beast leave who was feeling slightly better than before however, Jane was now feeling freaked out inwards about her performance. Earlier, when they had stood in a line, she could feel a strong presence but couldn't pin-point at exactly where he was sitting because of the strong lights that had shone on them. Jane had lived amongst humans far more than demons so her smelling more like a human was a given. She didn't need to stress herself about that part.

"Jane, you're up!" Joker said and stood in front of the entrance back to the ark-ground "Sneak inside to your position". Joker sprinted back to the clapping crowd and Jane tried to balance her breathing. She was going to make sure to put on a perfect act.

Jane sneaked among the shadows and started to climb up on a ladder. The ladder was 26 ft long (7m) and the flames that had been prepared were flaming up to 6 ft (2m). It was a first for her to experience this lot of people focusing their attention at her only. She shook the nervous thoughts away and tried to focus on her two main goals here: finishing her act properly and meeting the destined demon. Jane finished climbing and spotted a black scarf lying there on the wooden flooring. She picked it up and covered her eyes with it. Her senses and powers were going to guide her from now on.

"Please welcome our newest addition, who will have 'ee eyes covered and walk on a tightwire upside down with flames under 'ee. The agilest of them all: Elastica!"

Jane felt the lights shine on her and the crowd gasping worried. She started her performance by standing upside down and lead herself towards the tightwire with her hands and senses. As soon as she sensed that she was going to hurt herself, she changed to either left or right discreetly and went on faultlessly. If she failed to listen to her senses and make one wrong move, she would probably be hurt badly because of her poor state of health. If she had been at full health, then the flames wouldn't scratch her at all.

Jane could hear people whisper worried at each other but that only amused her more. If they only knew who she was. Jane held the tightwire with her hands tight and proceeded on with her performance. The flames heat below here made her sweat light.

Jane was halfway through when she felt the demonic presence in the circus tent grow stronger. He unquestionably was there and displayed it shamelessly. Had he perhaps sensed her being someone like him? Jane tried to shove those thoughts away to solely focus on her act. She was at the end of the tightwire and stood back up again. Jane took off the scarf from her eyes and bowed out of courtesy to the crowd who was cheering and clapping in amazement. Joker sprinted back to the centre and the light focused back on him. The cleaners were already putting out the fire and cleaning up fast. Jane climbed down and hurried backstage again.

Luna was waiting for her in a secluded spot. Jane walked towards her, bended down on the same level as Luna and greeted her grey cat who was licking her paws in a nonchalant manner. But Jane knew the true reason behind her waiting.

"I finished my performance without any harm" Jane smiled at her.

"Who ever said I was worried, your highness?" Luna replied, "You're the great lord Mammon's spawn, it is a given that you succeed effortlessly" she finished talking and acted as if she didn't care but Jane saw right through her. Ever since Jane had gone through puberty, her health had deteriorated because she refused to eat souls and demons gained power and life from souls. Human food was the only source of food she ate.

"What should we do now?" Jane asked Luna curious.

"I believe we should get you changed and washed before you meet him" Luna replied. Jane nodded understanding and walked back to her tent with Luna beside her.

* * *

The night had grown darker than before and Jane had finished her preparations. It had taken her time to wash away the glitter from the hair. She had cleaned it throughout but there were still some traces of glitter left and she decided to let it be. Jane had changed into a more presentable attire and was drying her hair up when Luna hurried in to the tent.

"He left the medical tent, your highness" Luna said, "Let's go immediately before any other distractions appear". Jane put the towel down and hurried out together Luna who was guiding her towards her mate. Jane and Luna passed the tightly stocked tents, the V.I.P tents until they saw him.

They spotted a tall figure wearing all black with his back turned against them, he was walking towards the exit of the ark. Even with his back turned against them, you could sense his strong being.

" _Meow_ "

Jane looked shocked at Luna who had abruptly started acting as a real human cat. You could almost sense the pure humiliation that Luna was feeling inwards. Jane's attention shifted of to the tall figure who stood still. He turned around and looked at them but mainly Luna. Jane gulped startled and felt like their covers had been blown.

"Ah, it's the beauty" he suddenly smirked satisfied "You've come looking for me. I feel more than flattered". Sebastian walked towards them and bended down on the same level as Luna. Jane watched him rub Luna behind her ears gently. He was very pleased by her appearance however, there was something that bothered him. There was an unfamiliar weak demonic essence all around the ark. If he hadn't focused properly earlier, he wouldn't have noticed it because it was thinned out and now it was stronger than before.

"What's your name, my lady?" Sebastian asked and stopped petting Luna. He stood up and faced Jane who had been startled by his sudden question. He was very handsome, a face you could admire for a long time without growing tired of it. Jane felt fond of him already, how couldn't she? She had waited for this day for a long time.

"Jane Bourbon" Jane replied, "and you, sir?"

"My human name is Sebastian Michaelis" he replied, and his face turned more serious "What is a demon like you doing here?"

Jane looked at him wide eyed and didn't know what to say. He had already figured her out. She was at loss of words because his demonic aura got stronger after his question. He saw her as a threat already and that was not the way things were supposed to go. Jane had made up at least fifty scenarios in her mind about their first encounter and this was not the way that they had went at all. Luna noticed the tension and decided to interfere.

"May I speak on her highness behalf?"

Sebastian looked surprised down at Luna who had just spoken. He felt like he should've known but his weak side for cats had blinded him completely.

"Do speak" Sebastian granted her permission to speak.

"Be greeted your vast ancient demon. My name is Luna and I am her highness Jane Bourbon's servant animal from the underworld" Luna introduced them and bowed out of courtesy in front of Sebastian

"Do go on" Sebastian said, and the conversation had peeked his interest. It was visible by him raising his right eyebrow slight. Jane decided to keep quiet for the meantime and let Luna handle the talking.

"We have been waiting for this day ever since her highness was born: to meet you, her true mate" Luna explained "By the orders of the underworld, you are to accept her as your mate"

"I don't need to follow the orders of the underworld and therefore reject it" Sebastian said, "do carry on with whatever you were doing before meeting me".

The last thing Sebastian needed was another demon in the manor who would prey on Ciel. Besides, when Sebastian did fulfil Ciel's contract, he didn't want to share that tasty soul with his alleged mate.

"I can't" Jane spoke out "I was created for this purpose and it's the only thing I know in my life that feels right. I am coming with you no matter what you say"

"First and foremost, know this: You reek of being a halfling and I refuse to mate a weak halfling such as you" Sebastian said, and his eyes glowed in irritation "The perfect mate for me would be someone whole and strong"

"I will not let you slander down her highness any further, demon" Luna said sharp to Sebastian "You dare to speak ill of Lord Mammon's spawn? He will not be pleased that you go against his orders."

"Mammon?" Sebastian looked like he was caught off-guard again "She's the spawn of The Mammon?"

"Even though she is half human, she has lord mammon's being in her and her highness might be stronger than you if she is willing to taste souls" Luna said proud.

Sebastian glanced away from Luna and looked straight at Jane. He looked like he was interested about what Luna had said but not particularly quite convinced. Also, it was a first for him to hear about a demon not eating souls. Halflings were rumoured to devour twice the amount as regular demons to be in more touch with their demonic side and powers.

"Do you have his mark on you?" Sebastian asked. Without a second thought, Jane turned around to make her back face him and held her hair up, revealing the marking of Mammon at the centre of her neck. It was a small round circle, there were two lines present in the middle as well, one line was going horizontal and the other vertical out from the circle. Almost like a sideway cross but the end of the lines was shaped differently. Only beings out of this earth could see the marking.

"I see" Sebastian said short and understood that what the two strangers were saying was the truth. He had not known that a mate had been created for him. Truth be told, he didn't keep in contact with the underworld but to know that the great Mammon had created a spawn just for him, honoured him. It meant that his great reputation had been heard of in the underworld. However, he wasn't interested in Jane at all. Sebastian knew that the only way to not anger the devil's son was to grant Jane approval.

"I will take you" Sebastian said and saw the lightened-up face of Jane's "However, there are two conditions that needs to be followed. If the first one is broken – I will slay you without a second thought"

"How dare you say such a thing to her highness!?" Luna hissed angry at him but when Jane signalled at her to calm down, she did so immediately for Jane was smiling brighter than ever.

"What are your conditions, Sebastian?" Jane asked and didn't let the smile on her lips fade away.

"I am currently in a binding contract with a human, so the first condition would be to not eat his soul" Sebastian said "The second condition would be that you will follow my orders without questioning. Am I understood?"

"Understood" Jane nodded

"I must speak with him beforehand about the both of you" Sebastian said, "You will have to stay here until I return back tomorrow"

"How can I be sure of you returning and not leaving us behind?" Jane asked and feared that he was lying. Demons tended to say things that others wanted to hear, and she was far too desperate to only believe in his words.

"Simple, your highness" Luna suddenly spoke and was calmer than before "With a simple kiss, shall your being be tied with his eternally"

* * *

 **This chapter is longer than expected but there were important parts that needed to be written about for you (the reader) to understand the storyline better. I'm currently following the anime. I have re-written a lot of parts and gone through the text repeatedly and hope that there aren't any misspellings/grammatical faults. English is not my main language.**

 **[1 ! ] I think the wallpaper for this story is visible (although I was unsure about it in the first chapter). I did not draw that picture nor claim it as my own. It is from a game called "Manga Creator:School days p.8" by the site Rinmarugames. The female in the picture is simply what I imagined of how Jane looks like and the male is Sebastian of course.**

 **[2] If you are curious about what Mammon's marking looks like then I suggest for you to search it up on the net. You will have a better picture of how it looks.**

 **[3] I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler.**

 **I'm new to this site and I'm still trying to figure out the different functions of it nonetheless I hope that this recent chapter was to your liking. Thank you for reading and I'll make sure to update soon.**

 **/ Bom-Tokki**


End file.
